Annihilator
4 (Pilot and three passengers, GTA IV) 6 (Pilot and five passengers, GTA Online) |manufacturer = Western Company |price = $1,825,000 (''GTA Online'') (Elitás Travel) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Raindance Buzzard Attack Chopper Hunter Savage |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 (All games) |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Annihilator (GTA IV) Worn Flyer (GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = GTA IV }} }} ---- GTA Online }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = annihilator (All games) |handlingname = ANNHIL (GTA IV) ANNIHL (GTA Online) |textlabelname = ANNHIL (GTA IV) ANNIHL (GTA Online) |roadspawn = (GTA IV and EFLC) No (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (All games) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = s_m_y_swat_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = military (GTA IV) generic (GTA Online) |exhaustacceleration = military (GTA IV) generic (GTA Online) |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = |pscanner = }} The Western Company Annihilator is an armed utility helicopter that appeared in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The Annihilator features a black body with a yellow stripe and decals on the same, which is operated by the National Office of Security Enforcement (Grand Theft Auto IV) and the Military (Grand Theft Auto Online). The helicopter comes with a set of four miniguns mounted on both stub wings that can be used by the pilot. Being made as a police-issued helicopter, a searchlight is fitted on the nose. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Annihilator is a military/police helicopter based on the helicopter, specifically the MH-60L Direct Action Penetrator version, judging by its stub wings, which is able to carry four mounted weapons on the same wings (two in each one). Its livery is modeled after the US Custom And Border Protection's Office Of CBP Air and Marine Colors. The Annihilator's design is also comparable to that of the Raindance in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which is based on a variant of the real-life Black Hawk. It fills the attack helicopter role previously taken by the 3D Universe Hunter. Operated by the NOOSE (labeled as LC Patriotism And Immigration Authority) the Annihilator is the only armed Law Enforcement Vehicle in the game. It is occasionally seen patrolling the skies above Liberty City in single player mode, often over the East Borough Bridge and Hickey Bridge. Entering the Annihilator in multiplayer automatically grants the player a Rocket Launcher with eight rounds (like all helicopters). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Visually, the Annihilator remains mostly the same as its GTA IV predecessor. However, it has gained some visual updates, like a red light that illuminates the passenger bay and a more detailed metal fuselage texture. There is also, like most helicopters, a night vision camera that allows a co-pilot to look through. The numbers on the bay doors are removed and the L.C. section of the stencils were removed in this game. Entering an Annihilator will give the player 10 rounds of Sniper Rifle. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes From Liberty City The Annihilator has the highest speed of all helicopters and, possibly, any vehicle in GTA IV, as the player can reach to a destination quickly. However, it is difficult to slow down and somewhat hard to maneuvre due to its rather large design, especially when travelling through buildings and when landing onto a busy street. While having average resistance at collisions and its cab is partially protective for the pilot and copilot, it is very vulnerable to weapons fire, particularly Rocket Launchers, assault rifles or other Annihilators, especially on the upper side, where a single magazine from a carbine rifle can damage the vehicle enough to burn and, then, explode. The RPG can completely destroy the Annihilator, or blast its tail off, forcing it to spin out of control. Annihilators facing other Annihilator's can do the same, especially when damaging the pilot. As said above, the Annihilator is armed with four side-mounted miniguns, which are difficult to aim and require reloading after prolonged fire, but are very devastating to people and vehicles, apart that these are supplied with an infinite amount of ammunition, although they stop when 100 rounds are fired, so the player would have to wait for two seconds or so before they can resume firing. The Annihilator is upgraded in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, where it moves more quickly and fires explosive rounds instead of the regular ones seen in Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA IV Overview Annihilator= |-| Miniguns (GTA IV)= |file_fire_rate = 36 |file_range = 400 / 1312 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = 3000 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal |observed_fire_rate = ~ 800 RPM ~ 1,700 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 miniguns (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = 3 seconds }} |-| Miniguns (EFLC)= |file_fire_rate = 66 |file_range = 200 / 656 |file_ammo = 100 |file_reload_speed = 2000 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal |observed_fire_rate = ~ 800 RPM ~ 910 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 miniguns (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = 2 seconds }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Annihilator differs a lot from its predecessor due to the upgraded aircraft mechanics in the game. In terms of performance, the Annihilator is now much slower and feels even heavier to handle, being comparable to the Cargobob (as a result of an increased mass), but unlike in GTA IV, that does not make the helicopter highly uncontrollable, even by travelling with the maximum forward pitch angle, apart that it is one of the steadiest when hovering, indicated by the airspeed indicator. The aircraft can now also carry two more passengers, therefore being able to easily transport a team of six occupants around the map, making it a useful transport for crews. Also, as a part of the Smuggler's Run Update, rear passengers can rappel down the Annihilator, if the vehicle is held steady at a low altitude. ;Defense The Annihilator's low speed, sluggish handling and thin armour makes it hard to compete against most of the other armed aircraft within the game. The helicopter will be destroyed instantly from any standard explosive but can withstand two to three hits from the Heavy Sniper Mk II equipped with explosive rounds. The helicopter's lock-on "hit box" has been moved lower, making all but hard tracking missiles such as, Deluxo, Ruiner 2000 and Stromberg missiles miss more frequently. The helicopter is also vulnerable to regular bullet damage, and will be destroyed in only ten rounds from the Heavy Sniper. With its poor maneuverability and large frame the Annihilator is especially vulnerable to jets equipped with explosive rounds such as the Hydra or P-996 LAZER. ;Weaponry *'Miniguns': The GTA V Annihilator's four miniguns fire at a much faster rate and, thanks to now having a crosshair, it is much easier to aim, when compared to the GTA IV Annihilator's weapons. They are normal minigun rounds, instead of the explosive rounds featured in the GTA IV episodes. Unlike its GTA IV version, the GTA V Annihilator's miniguns can be fired indefinitely without the need to reload. Despite having four miniguns, the weapons deal the same amount of damage as the Buzzard Attack Chopper's two miniguns, due to a damage buff the Buzzard received. The Annihilator's miniguns can fire up to a range of about 600 feet but have a larger split between the two sets of miniguns. Just like the Buzzard, the Annihilator can deal large amounts of damage when sustaining fire, but the weapons' firing paths do not converge, making hitting small targets with all four miniguns difficult. GTA Online Overview Annihilator= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} |-| Miniguns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.04 |file_range = 180 / 591 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,500 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 miniguns (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Annihilator can only be repainted with a primary color, which covers all of the aircraft's body. The livery cannot be removed, however. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Annihilator-GTA4-beta-front.jpg|Early pre-release render of the Annihilator in GTA IV, with an all-black body and a different weapon configuration. gta4annihilatorhelicopter.jpg|Pre-release GTA IV screenshot of a similarly colored Annihilator airborne. Annihilator-GTA4-front.jpg|A NOOSE-controlled Annihilator scouting for the wanted player in GTA IV. Annihilator-GTAIV-Firing.jpg|Annihilator firing. Minigun-GTA4.jpg|The miniguns on the Annihilator. Annihilator-GTAIV-ForTheManWhoHasEverything.png|A group of Annihilators firing during For the Man Who Has Everything. Annihilator-GTAIV-Decals.png|Annihilator Decals. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTA Annihilator Legion Square.png|Annihilator flying over Legion Square in GTA Online. GTA V Annihilator Lens.png|The Annihilator's bugged lens. Annihilator-GTAOnline-Screenshot.jpeg|An Annihilator at Sandy Shores Airfield. Annihilator-GTAV-RSC.png|The Annihilator on Rockstar Games Social Club. Annihilator-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The Annihilator on Elitás Travel. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Seen in the mission The Snow Storm, where it takes part of the NOOSE's raid at the old hospital. *In Three Leaf Clover, an Annihilator appears in front of Niko Bellic, Packie and Derrick, forcing them to escape through the subway. *In both Out of Commission (Revenge ending) and A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal ending), Niko and Little Jacob (plus Roman Bellic in Out of Commission) will use one to chase Jimmy Pegorino or Dimitri Rascalov up to Happiness Island. ''The Lost and Damned'' *In Marta Full of Grace, an FIB-operated Annihilator appears in an attempt to take out Johnny Klebitz. *Appears during the chase in the mission Shifting Weight, after Johnny Klebitz, Malc and DeSean reach Middle Park East. *In Get Lost, a NOOSE team will arrive to the Alderney State Correctional Facility in two Annihilators. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In Corner Kids, an Annihilator deploys a NOOSE team on a roof and later, it will try to kill Luis Lopez, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas, but Luis manages to destroy it with an RPG. *In High Dive, several Annihilators will try to kill Luis. *An LCPD-operated Annihilator appears in the mission Frosting On The Cake, after Luis and Gay Tony reach the Algonquin Bridge. A police gunner attacks the vehicle, but Luis manages to destroy it. *In Not So Fast, two Annihilators will try to destroy Yusuf Amir's Buzzard. They must be destroyed. *In For the Man Who Has Everything, several Annihilators, along with Police Mavericks, will try to kill the player. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In On Maneuvers the player must steal one from a military training ground. *In Cover Blown, enemy agents will employ Annihilators (Gunrunning). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ;Singleplayer *On a helipad at the East Holland Police Station in Algonquin. It is watched over by LCPD officers armed with Carbine Rifles, but stealing it will only attract one star for vehicle theft, which can easily be evaded with the chopper. *On the helipad atop the Lower Easton Police Station in Lower Easton, Algonquin. *Can be found in Purgatory near the Golden Pier. Taking this will attract no Wanted Level, since no one is guarding it. *One in Francis International Airport in singleplayer. Taking this will attract a 4-star wanted level, as the Annihilator is in the FIA runway area. Mentioning that in GTA IV is scripted to set the search radar on it, one can't escape a wanted level of 3+ stars while flying a helicopter. *An Annihilator occasionally spawns on top of the MeTV building in Star Junction, Algonquin in place of a Maverick after the player shoots all 200 pigeons. *Spawn by dialing 359-555-0100 using the phone. This disables the Walk Free and One Man Army achievements, doesn't disable trophies in the PlayStation 3 version. *Can be seen flying near the many bridges in Liberty City, sometimes accompanied by a Police Maverick. ;Multiplayer *At the Helitours heliport. *Can be found in Purgatory near the Golden Pier. *On top of the Tudor Fire Station in Tudor, Alderney. *On top of the airport police station on the west side of the parking building. *On top of a building in The Exchange. *On top of a building in Castle Gardens. *Can be seen flying around Charge Island. *Three can be found at the heliport in Francis International Airport. *On top of the East Holland Police Station in Northwood. *On top of the MeTV Building. ''The Lost and Damned'' The Annihilator is very difficult to acquire in single player. It cannot be seen parked on any of the helipads in the city. As a result, it can only be acquired with cheats, or by sniping an Annihilator pilot flying low enough so that the helicopter won't explode upon crashing. The Annihilator remains available in TLAD's Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' ;Singleplayer Again, the helicopter is difficult to obtain. However, it can occasionally spawn on the same spots as in GTA IV, though in rare chances. ;Multiplayer *On top of the police station on the west side of the parking building in Francis International Airport. *One can be found at the heliport in the airport, between the two Buzzards. *On top of the Tudor Fire Station in Tudor, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $1,825,000 from the Elitás Travel website. **Prior to the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle could only be purchased after reaching Rank 37. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Medium vehicle when stored in a Hangar. *Can be found on numerous helipads at Rank 37 and above. Trivia General *The Annihilator's minigun barrels do not actually rotate, as opposed to in real life. **This was rectified in the enhanced version of GTA Online. *Although the Annihilator has four M134 7.62 NATO miniguns, each has an unrealistically low rate of fire (ROF) of 200 rounds per minute (RPM). The ROF of all four guns is 800 RPM (13 rounds per second), comparable that of an SMG; in real life, each of these should fire at least 4000 RPM, with the helicopter's total ROF being 16000 RPM (266 rds/second) to 24000 RPM (400 rds/second) with all miniguns firing. However, when heard from a third-person view, it sounds as if the miniguns are firing much faster than during normal circumstances. The rate of fire has been increased in GTA Online. *Unlike other helicopters, like the Maverick, the Police Maverick and the Frogger, the Annihilator's camera has a missing lens, only showing a black ball. However, when viewed from afar, the same lens appears. The best way to see this is moving away from it from the side of the helicopter until the LOD model is visible. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In a pre-release render, the Annihilator is depicted with a single minigun on the nose and four fuel tanks on the stub wings, giving it a more military look. *During development, the Annihilator was painted black overall, with a NOOSE emblem. The final version includes a yellow stripe along the fuselage. *Along with the APC and Buzzard, the Annihilator is one of the few vehicles in GTA IV and its episodes to have mounted weapons. *Although the Annihilator has been updated on the PC version of GTA IV, the Annihilator has arguably faster miniguns and also has very high amount of damage output. The miniguns seen on the PC Annihilator do not exist on the console versions, therefore for making it harder to kill other players or inflict damage. Although the Buzzard's miniguns shoot at the same speed, they do not have the same amount of damage output when compared to the Annihilator on the PC version. *Like the Police Maverick, it will suffer the same glitch in that if the player obtains a helicopter from the police and leaves the vehicle, it will briefly gain altitude by itself despite there's nobody inside to do so. *If the player manages to get on the stub wings or in the tail rudders, they may fall, even if the helicopter does nothing. *The Annihilator in the final mission (A Revenger's Tragedy or Out of Commission) of GTA IV has unique properties: it has one back door closed and the helicopter has a unique warning sound. One can notice that the closed door has a slighty different texture and, if the player tries to save it at a parking space of a safehouse, the door disappears. /Out Of Commission.]] *The Annihilator is the only helicopter to have its tail rotor on the right side. Considering the rotor spinning, the Annihilator in GTA IV has the issue that both the main rotor and the tail rotor are pushing in the same direction. This was corrected in GTA Online. *In the mission Corner Kids (TBoGT), Henrique will mention the helicopter by its name ("Shit. They sent the Annihilator in"). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Annihilator is no longer in use by the NOOSE but used for military training as seen in "On Maneuvers". However, it is still marked as a NOOSE vehicle, implying its use as a "military/police helicopter". **The Annihilator was however intended to be used by the NOOSE during wanted levels. Within dispatch.meta, the Annihilator is listed alongside the Police Maverick as air vehicles used by the NOOSE, however the set of data is not used.File Data: POLICE_HELI_2 VEHICLE_RESPONSE_ARMY_BASE annihilator S_M_Y_Swat_01 *In GTA Online, the vehicle's decals ommits the L.C. marks and the numbers on the doors, similar to the Securicar's warning stencils. This can be noted at the sides, where it turns asymmetric when compared. *As of patch 1.17, the machine gun's aim is reset to a larger dot. This can be changed in the settings menu, though. *Despite only appearing in GTA Online, police scanner audio files still contain the Annihilator as one of the many model names, even though the police scanner is absent in GTA Online.File: x64\audio\sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\01_model.awc *Despite having only four miniguns, handling files still lists a rocket launcher item on it, which is the same weapon used by the Buzzard Attack Chopper. See Also *Buzzard Attack Chopper - Another attack helicopter featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. *Hunter - An attack helicopter prominently featured in the 3D Universe. *Savage - Another attack helicopter featured exclusively for Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. *Valkyrie and Valkyrie MOD.0 - Two attack helicopters featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update and the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals, respectively. *Sea Sparrow - Another attack helicopter featured in the 3D Universe. *Police Maverick - Another Law enforcement-based helicopter. References Navigation }}de:Annihilator (IV) es:Annihilator fi:Annihilator fr:Annihilator nl:Annihilator pl:Annihilator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Helicopters Category:NOOSE Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Military Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Helicopters Category:Military Aircraft Category:Medium Aircraft